The Rules Of A Gentleman
by RedTheAmazing
Summary: Who know there were rules! SanjixOC Crapy summary I know, but I based this off of the 'Rule Of A Gentleman'. I do not own One Piece or the rules.
1. DISCLAIMER!

**The rules you are about to read are not mine... they are from a tumblr blog.**

** therulesofagentleman. Tumblr. Com**

**I DO NOT OWN! I just wanted to clarify this before I start this little ficlet...**

**If you have any questions or rules you would like me to do; Send me a PM or review.**

**-RedTheAmazing**


	2. Run with her on the beach

**Rule One:**

_**Run with her on the beach.**_

**. . .**

"Sanji! Did you really have to do that!?" Chem asked as she ran away from the angry villagers.

"That man was touching you, Chem-chwan!" Chem groaned as she ran faster.

"He was not! He was handing me something!" Chem came to a short stop as she started to slip off her shoes then went back to running, "I am so going to murder you, Sanji!"

At least they were at the beach...

**. . .**

**Please don't kill me and review...**

**I do not own One Piece or the Rules Of A Gentleman.**


	3. Give her your sweater when she's cold

**Rule Two**

_**Give her your sweater when she's cold**_

**. . .**

Chem pulled on her shirt sleeve as she sat on the tree swing. She looked up at the dark sky as little droplets of water hit her arms. The sweet smell of salt water filled her nose as the cold air hit her face, and sent her hair back. She felt her shoulders shake and she pulled a leg up to her chest.

"You must be cold, Chem-chwan," She felt a warm suit jacket slip onto her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to see a familiar smoking blonde. She pulled the jacket closer and snuggled into it. She smiled at him, and he smiled back as the chilly breeze settled and her hair came back to rest over her shoulders.

"I don't get cold easily, Sanji."

. . .

**Thank you Zororenjilover for betaing this story.**

**(I feel like I shouldn't be posting this...****)**

**Review please.**


	4. Comfort her when she's scared

**Rule Five:**

_**Comfort her when she's scared**_

**. . .**

"Get! It! OFF!" Chem protested as she held out her arm and stared at it in terror. She was trying her best to not freak out as she saw the little creature continue to crawl up her arm.

"It's just a spider Chem, it's not trying to hurt you," Usopp grabbed the little spider and put it in the tree that was in the corner of the Sunny, "There, the brave Captain Usopp to the rescue again as always!"

Chem felt the shivers run up and down her spine as she walked around, "I hate spiders..."

Sanji hugged her, "It's okay, Chem-chwan," Chem grumbled as she pushed away and walked back to her room.

"You weirdo..."

**. . .**

**Thank you, Zororenjilover for betaing this story :D**

**(I still feel weird about posting this...)**

**Please review and don't kill me...**


	5. Play with her hair

**Rule Twelve:**

_**Play with her hair when she's laying on your chest**_

**. . .**

"God damn it, Luffy! Give me back the bottle!" Chem yelled as she chased Luffy and Usopp who managed to get a liquid from her work room. How she didn't manage to catch them sooner was beyond her, "How the hell did you even manage to get into my room!?"

While the three were running around the Sunny's deck, Sanji came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. He saw Luffy and Usopp run past him, but he didn't notice Chem until she ran strait into him.

She groaned as she lifted her head up, and soon she felt his hand go strait through her hair. She blushed lightly and turned her head towards Luffy and Usopp who decided... to drink the liquid.

"Don't drink it!" She scrambled upwards and and ran towards the two. She didn't even see Sanji smile.

**. . .**

**Thank you Zororenjilover for Betaing this chapter.**

**(I wanna know who's reading this...)**

**Review please.**


	6. Defend her

**Rule Seventeen:**

_**When she's fight with someone, defend her even when you don't think she's right**_

**. . .**

"Damn it, Zoro! You don't know where your going! Just follow me!" Chem argued with the green haired swordsman as she dragged him west when he was going east. He simple grumbled.

"I know where I'm going!" Zoro growled and removed his arm from her grip before he started to head east again. All the while Sanji was standing in in the middle of it all; lighting a cigarette. After a couple seconds the blonde called out to the swordsman.

"Hey, Marimo!" He grumbled, "Your going to wrong way...shitty swordsman." He walk towards Chem. Sanji knew that neither Zoro nor Chem had any sense of direction, but it didn't matter. The were really both going the wrong way, but he would stick up for her anyway, especially if it meant messing with the swordsman.

"Damn Ero-cook..." Zoro grumbled and scowled as he followed the 'Ero-cook' with Chem, still going the wrong way, but changing course nonetheless.

**. . .**

**Thank you Zororenjilover for Beating this story.**

**And thank you Miki Naomi and .126 for following and faving.**

**Please review.**


	7. Make sure she didn't get hurt

**Rule Two Hundred and Twenty:**

_**Go ahead, take a punch for her, give on if necessary, just make sure she wasn't the one that got hurt**_

**. . .**

Chem sighed as she started to walk away from the group of men, "Assholes..." she felt a hand pull her back to face him.

"What was that sweetheart?" the man snarled at her and she blew away a strand of hair.

"I said: Assholes," A throb mark came onto the mans forehead as he clenched his fist and started to bring his arm up over his shoulder. Chem stood there as calmly as possible, trying to look fearless.

"You little-" He took a step forward and went for the hit, but a hand stopped the man's movements. He glared down at the blonde who still had a lit cigarette in his mouth. Chem's eyes grew wide with surprise, taken back that the curly eye-browed cook appeared before her so quickly.

"Don't you dare hurt Chem-chan!" Sanji growled before he swung his leg up and smashed his foot into the man's face, sending him flying into a brick wall. Chem smiled as the man went unconscious and fell on the ground.

"You got here early, Sanji," He took a drag of his cigarette and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course. I would never let my Chem-chan get hurt."

**. . .**

**Thank you Zororenjilover for betaing this story.**

**Thank you GennaSarah, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, for faving. Thank you GennaSarah, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, and UnluckyStar112 for following.**

**And last note of this chapter: Please check out these two stories if you like these little chapters-**

** www .fanfiction. net s/ 8355998/ 1/ The_Uphill_Battle_Conquering_the_Killjoys**

**and**

** www. fanfiction. net s/ 8266280/ 1/ A_Little_Bit_of_Piece**

**Please Review**


	8. Give her Breakfast in Bed

**Rule Fifty-one:**

_**Give her breakfast in bed**_

**. . .**

Sanji knocked on Chem's lab door, "Chem-chwan~ breakfast is ready." he heard a groan from behind the door then a thump. He opened the door to see Chem laying on the couch with papers in her hand and a bottle of blue liquid on the little table. He chuckled.

"Chem-chwan~" Chem groaned again.

"Later, San-kun... sleepy..." She yawned and she covered her face with her arm. Sanji sighed and walked out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Where's Chem?" Sanji looked at Usopp, who was sitting next to Luffy who was shoving his face with pancakes.

"She had another late night. Worked on a new potion thing." Sanji took some food from the table and placed it on her blue plate. Three pancakes, two eggs and a heap of bacon, along with a glass of milk. He walked out and into her room and placed it on her desk and left.

She woke up a few minuets later to the smell of maple bacon. She lifted her head and smiled.

She would have to thank him later.

**. . . **

**Super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. **

**Thanks to Zororenjilover for betaing this chapter.**

**Please review, it'll help me write more.**


	9. Always be strong

**Rule Forty:**

**Always be the stronger one**

**. . .**

Chem looked at her sister as her blurry eyes started to open, "I hope you can hold your breath for a long time." Chem jerked her legs up but was stopped by something heavy, "Push her over." Chem looked at the men clad in black push over a heavy iron ball that was tied to her ankles. The iron ball splashed into the water and dragged her down with it.

"Shiruba!" She waved her hand as she walked away. Chem fell into the ice cold ocean water and she started to struggle.

Shiruba walked away from the dock right when she saw the blond cook that was with her sister, "Sup', Blondie. Little one is already down and dead." He growled and ran across the deck with Luffy and Zoro following him.

"Chem!" Luffy jumped into the water; forgetting that he can't swim. Zoro jumped in after him as Sanji jumped for Chem.

She was easy to find since her hair was such a brighter blue then the ocean itself. He cut the rope with a pocket knife he had in his pants pocket. He iron ball sunk to the bottom on the ocean floor as he swam up to the surface.

Both Chem and Sanji gasped for air as they hit the surface. Chem was shaking as Sanji put her on the dock.

"Holy shit that's cold water.." She shivered and curled into a ball, forgetting that her arms were still tied behind her back. Sanji pushed himself onto the deck and laid flat on his back next to Chem. Chem's teeth clattered as she shivered fiercely.

"Well it is winter." Sanji shivered a bit but warmed up quickly. He got up and cut the rope around her wrists. After that, he picked her up from the wet wood dock and carried her back to the Sunny.

She smiled as she thought, "He's warm.."

**. . .**

**Finally came out with a new chapter. It's been awhile since I've actually written for this story.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and Favorite/Watched **

**Please Review**

**-Red**


	10. Find Your Mermaid

**Rule Two Hundred Forty Six:**

**There are so many fish in the sea. Do not settle till you have found your mermaid.**

**. . .**

Chem looked at the water as she dipped her feet in the water. Sanji was swimming around in the water with some mermaid's. She looked up and basked in the light warmth as the cool water covered her feet.

"Chem- chwan~! Join me~!" Sanji swam towards Chem. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I don't wanna~" Sanji grabbed her legs and dragged her down into the water. She flipped, "Sanji! I can't swim!" She held onto Sanji for dear life as Sanji dragged her further into the water.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let you go, Chem-chwan~" Chem kicked unrhythmically while Sanji was the one who kept them afloat. He started at her as she tried to keep her cool. When she finally noticed that he was staring at her and she looked at him, he did the unimaginable.

He kissed her.

"I found my mermaid.." Chem blushed and wiggled in his arms.

"Drop me." she laughed a little and he kissed her forehead.

"Never."

**. . .**

**I've been really lazy...**

**Review.**


	11. Happy Birthday, Sanji

**I just found out I missed Sanji's birthday! T. T I was busy with school like most of the time~ **

**Here's a special chapter just for his Birthday~**

**. . .**

Chem worked in her lab like any normal day, but today wasn't any normal day. It was Sanji's birthday and she had _nothing_ to give him. Absolutely _nothing_.

She was getting frustrated with the whole situation. She was never good with birthday's, nor was she good at cooking...

Sanji walked into her lab with a smile, "Morning, Chem-chwan~" She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday, Sanji!" She hugged him as she tried to get him out her room filled with hazardous chemicals. She dragged him out of her room and shut the door, "I'm working on something in there, and it's not meant to be inhaled that much."

"Well then you should get some fresh air as well~!" Chem looked around and noticed they were docked.

"I need to open my window more..." She chuckled as she looked at the bare grassy land.

"Were gonna go get some ingredients for a cake today." She looked at him.

"Your cake? Shouldn't someone else be baking your cake?" Sanji laughed and looked at her.

"Do you think anyone on this ship knows how to bake a cake?"

"Touche..."

"You're helping me though while everyone else is out." she shook her head.

"Nope," she looked at him, "I can bake chemicals not cakes."

"There not so different Chem-chwan~! They're similar. If you mess up-"

"You blow up with chemicals, not get a bad after taste." she cut him off as she went back into her room to grab her belt, "Should we be going, birthday boy?" She smirked.

**. . .**

Both Sanji and Chem walked down the streets of the food market picking up all the items that they needed.

They got back to the sunny and they started there task of making a cake.

"Okay, I will be right back. I'm gonna go change." Sanji nodded as he put on his apron and started to get all the items needed to make this cake. Chem came back in a good three minuets in her pajama shorts and a tank top that matched her hair perfectly. She put her hair up in a tight ponytail as she walked in, "Kay' we're good." he handed her an apron and started to read out directions.

He handed her a bowl, "Okay, we need a cup of white sugar, a cup and a half of flour and one and one third teaspoons of baking powder all in that bowl." Chem just stared at him.

"This is so different from baking chemicals..." she sighed and started to go through the list again as she measured the ingredients into the bowl. She looked over as Sanji who was mixing the soft ingredients.

"Hand me your bowl, Chem-chwan." she didn't, "Chem?" he looked over at her and she flicked a little bit of flour into this face. She broke down in laughter and so did he. After their little flour joke, she handed him the bowl then got a damp cloth to clean his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he mixed both bowls together and got a spoon. What he did next shocked Chem.

He flicked raw cake batter into her face. She closed her eyes on impact and gasped as the sweet sticky batter hit her face and her lips. She tasted it and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Tastes good." he was laughing at her face, until he got some in his face.

The two started to throw the sweet cake batter at each other while laughter filled the room. The kitchen counters and the floors were a mess which caused Chem to slip on the batter and fall to the floor. As she was falling she grabbed Sanji's tie and dragged him down with her. He laid on top of her laughing with her. Their faces were so close together that they felt each others breaths on their cheeks. Chem was the one to make the first move.

She put her lips on his for a split second before pulling away, "Happy birthday, Sanji." she kissed his cheek, tasting a bit of the batter on her lips.

Sanji grabbed her face and kissed her on the kitchen floor which was covered in a mess they caused, and at that moment, she knew what to give him for his birthday.

Herself.

He loved her as much as she loved him. It was basically a win win for the two.

She didn't resist in the kiss what so ever, but she did pull back and sat up which caused him to do the same.

"Let's jump into the ocean. We're covered in cake batter and everything." with out waiting for a reply, she jumped up without falling again and ran for the door. She ran down the stairs with Sanji following her and started to take off her pajama pants and tank top. She, like Nami, always wore her bikini – they were on a ship for god sakes. She stood there on the grass and waited for Sanji. He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her. He set her on the railing as he let go and stood up on the railing himself. He jumped in with his dress shirt and pants still on. Chem followed after him.

He smiled.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**. . . **

**DONE! **

**Yup... It's crappy as fuck, but I did this one quickly so you can't blame me. **

**The recipe that they were trying to do was a simple white cake. It's yummy~**

**Review, favorite, alert, or whatever~ :D**


	12. You're Beautiful

**Okay, so here I am again writing a new chapter~ But this chapter is quiet longer since a friend wanted me to do something AU-ish.**

**So here's a special chapter for all of you guys since I haven't been able to post anything new for this story. **

**ALSO! I'll be using the same song in my other story Penguin, so expect a lot if you follow both stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or Nicole. She belongs to Zororenjilover, so check her stuff out if you would (we have a collab story with both of our OC's so go check that out as well). I only own Chem.**

**NOTE: Chem, Nicole, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy are about 19 or 20 in this story.**

**. . . **

"Come on, Chem! You own me a drink and lunch for being away for so long!" the blue haired woman followed her friend down the street and towards their usual hang out.

"Fine, but your only getting soda. I don't want to drag your drunk body all the way to your boyfriend's place." Nicole looked at her with shock.

"No alcohol!? What?!" Chem started to take the lead then and started to drag Nicole to the restaurant.

"One drink and that's it." Nicole groaned as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey, Chem. Nicole." The two girl's looked at the waitress and smiled.

"Hey, Nami."

"Usual spot, right?" Chem nodded.

"And get Nic a few shots and a beer." Nicole smiled at Chem.

"You rock."

"Don't tell Zoro. He'd kill you and me for not bringing him with us." Nicole nodded as her drinks came to their table.

"Thanks." Nicole offered Chem a shot but she refused, "your gonna have to try it out at least once."

"I did when I was gone and it tasted horrible." Nicole laughed.

"Nicole-swan~! Chem-chwan~!" The two girls looked over to the swirly eyebrowed cook known as Sanji.

"Hey, Sanji. What's good today?" Chem smiled at him.

"Your back early. From your trip I mean.

"I cut it short. Me and flying don't do so well." Chem looked over at Nicole who was taking her time with the shots.

"You okay there, Nic? You need some juice instead?" she teased.

"Shut it! It's all I'm getting, right?"

"I didn't say that _you_ couldn't pay for more yourself." Nicole groaned.

"Yeah, but I don't have my wallet on me right now." Chem rolled her eyes and looked at Sanji.

"You know what we like, right? I mean we come almost all the time." Sanji smiled at her and Nicole.

"Of course~" he walked off to get Chem her drink and Nicole a glass of water.

"He's into you." Chem raised an eyebrow at Nicole.

"He's into every girl he meets. He's been like that since High School."

"True, but he's more normal around you then the other girls he see's. Watch." she pointed to Sanji who was acting all sweet around a group of girls. Chem rolled her eyes and looked back at Nicole.

"What's your point?" Nicole downed a shot before speaking.

"You've liked him since High School. He's liked you since High School. Even Zoro knows that he likes you. He get's easily annoyed when the two talk about girls." Chem choked on her own spit.

"Zoro talks about girls!?" she whispered to Nicole. Nicole nodded.

"Yeah, though he doesn't see much interest in most." Chem was baffled.

"Wow... To think that Zoro actual talked about girls." Chem smirked, "It's like you looking through those fashion magazines. Nicole nearly choked on her third shot.

"What fashion magazines?!" Sanji walked to their table with their food and drinks.

"Here you go ladies. Enjoy~" He walked off to other tables. Nicole looked at Chem who was looking at Sanji.

"And also... there's my point. Every single time we come here, you look at him with that lookxxxxxx." Chem looked at Nicole.

"Well, unlike you, I'm actually single so I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I do! One day, he's gonna forget about you and live his life. It the harsh fact about reality." Nicole started to eat her cheese burger, "I suggest you make a move." she said with a mouth full of food.

"I suggest you don't talk with your mouth full." Chem cut into her salmon. Nicole was right; he was gonna live his life and so was she. The two don't have time for waiting.

**. . .**

Chem unlocked her apartment door and walked into the cool living room. She still had to unpack her things, but that could wait till morning.

He phone buzzed three times. She smiled.

"_Hey, Sanji. Wazzup?_"

She walked to her room and went through her suit case to find some pajamas. Her phone buzzed again and she walked out in her shorts and tank top. She started to put her hair up in a pony tail as she looked at the text.

"_Got a new movie. Want me to come over?_"

"_Sure. What movie?_" She missed movie nite. She was gone for three weeks, so that means she missed six movie nites with Sanji.

"_That's my Boy. Was a recommendation._"

"_Cool. I'll pop the popcorn._"

**. . .**

The two laughed as they ate their popcorn and watched the stupid movie. They weren't laughing at the fact that the movie was stupid, they were laughing at a story Chem was talking about.

"The next thing I know this guy just completely jumps off the cliff with me still attached to him screaming, '_what they hell are you doing!?_' I was freaking out so badly!" she laughed, "I hate heights now."

"Well that's good to know." They went back to talking about her trip, leaving the movie running through everything, even the credits. Usually they make a fun of the names that rolled through the credits.

"Yeah... I liked the island, it was nice, but the flying part I could of done with out." The two brought their bowls into the kitchen, "Well that was fun, thought we didn't really watch the movie..." She laughed lightly.

"I'll see you soon then?" Sanji nodded and walked towards the door with Chem following, "Don't do anything stupid now." she smirked at him.

"Of course not, Chem-chwan~"

**. . .**

Chem laid in bed with the dim lamp on next to her. She couldn't read anything that night. Nothing. Not even her bomb making book that she got from her trip. No... She was to busy thinking about Sanji. What was so interesting about Sanji that it _had_ to distract her from her reading that night. He's just friend... That's all he was to her... A friend... Right?

She groaned and put the book on her night stand and turned off the lamp. She had school in the morning.

**. . .**

Chem rode in the subway for twenty minuets until she was at her stop. She got off and tightened the strap of her back pack. She walked towards the east exit, and started her normal routine, until a man bumped into her.

"Whoa, watch where your goi- Usopp?" The long nosed man looked at the blue haired woman and smiled.

"Chem! It's been awhile!"

"It's only been three weeks..." she stated bluntly as he went on and on about how it's been years.

The two talked for a little while until he said he had to leave or he'll be late for his train. She waved goodbye and started to walk towards her normal coffee shop.

"Hey Chem-san."

"Hi, Robin. Can I get my green tea, please? Large." she nodded and started to work her magic brewing the best cup of tea Chem knows. Robin knew how she liked her tea – always green tea, large, with two spoon fulls of sugar, and an ice cube.

"Here you go, have a nice day, Chem." Chem paid her and left for the college.

Let the day begin.

**. . .**

Nicole and Zoro sat in a booth at the All Blue Restaurant, waiting for Chem and their other friends to come by. Nicole and Zoro started to bicker about who knows what until Sanji sat down.

"Marimo, stop arguing with Nicole-san." Zoro glared at Sanji as Luffy and Chem came in.

"Yes, Luffy. I'm paying." Luffy cheered as he sat down next to Sanji. Chem seated herself at the end of the table with another chair from a different table.

"So what's up? Why did you call us all together?" Chem was never good at breaking news lightly.

"I'm leaving again." The four of them stared at her as if she was crazy.

"But you just got back!" Luffy complained.

"Yeah!" Nicole yelled.

"How about we keep our voices down, yeah?" She looked at Luffy and Nicole. Zoro was completely cool with it, but Sanji tried not to freak out.

"How long will you be gone?" Zoro asked since everyone was freaking out.

"I... I don't know that yet." she sighed, "All I know is that I leave this weekend and that I'll be going to a big university to get my PhD in Nuclear Activity and my Masters in Science. It might take me eight years to complete the two but I don't know." Nicole and Luffy's jaws dropped.

"Eight years!?"

"Or ten... I don't remember." She shook her head then looked at them, "But this is something that I really, really want to do. I promise that I'll come and visit for Christmas and Summer and all my long vacations."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Saiensu Ito!" Nicole held out her hand and Chem shook her hand.

"Okay!" Chem glanced at Sanji, who didn't say one word the entire time, then to Luffy who was complaining about how Chem was leaving them. Zoro yelled at Luffy about how she wasn't and Nicole was yelling at Zoro for yelling indoors. And still, Sanji said nothing about the situation. Chem stood up and smiled at them.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you guys soon, alright?" Nicole smirked and Luffy nodded with a smile. Zoro simply nodded.

The others left the booth to go do there own thing, even though Chem never got them lunch, but Sanji stayed in the booth for a while longer.

She was leaving again. And this time she wasn't gonna be back in a month or a few weeks. No. She was coming back in a few years.

He sighed as he thought, _I guess people just have to live their lives..._

**. . .**

Chem neatly folded her clothing and packed her new overly sized suit case that seemed to fit everything in her closet. She had Nicole and Zoro coming over to help her get her stuff in the car before she left tomorrow.

She had to go, which she hated, but it was the fact that she could finally get her degree and start her dream job, even if it means that she has to leave for a while, she said that she would come and visit.

She hated the fact that Sanji didn't say anything to her about it. He was so in shock that he didn't even notice her leave the booth probably.

She sighed and continued to pack her stuff. She left out only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and her jacket for the morning before attempting to fall asleep.

She never did, because there was a frantic knocking on her door, right when she was about to actually get some sort of sleep.

She grumbled and got up from her warm bed and walked into the cool living room then to the entrance hall way. When she unlocked the door and opened it to see who it was, the door slammed open and she was caught in a hug with a blond that had a familiar smell.

"Sanji? What are you doing here so late!?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"You're actually hugging me, not talking to me."

"I know."

"How about some coffee then, yeah?" He pulled back and smiled.

"Yeah." She pulled away from his grasp and went into her small kitchen and started to boil some water. Sanji sat himself on the couch in the living room. All of her stuff was packed except the stuff that wasn't hers like the couch or the bed or the book shelves on the wall. She walked into the Living room, but stopped next to the book shelves and leaned against the wall.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" she nodded and sighed then yawned.

"I was about to sleep, but I have other things I need to do anyways. My cousin is picking me up and driving me there so I can sleep in the car." she looked at him as she wiped her eyes. She was tired as all hell, but she wanted to talk to him.

"So you go into the college you wanted to go to." he sighed and she nodded. This was getting awkward.

"Yeah.." She scratched the back of her neck. The water boiler beeped and she walked back into the kitchen to turn it off. Sanji continued to sit on the couch thinking about what to say. He needed words to talk and his brain wasn't bringing anything up.

She cam back into the room with two cups of coffee. He knew she loved strait black coffee with three sugars for a little sweetness. She went back to her spot on the wall as she sipped her coffee.

Sanji took a sip of his coffee then started to spew words, "I love you." Chem choked on her hot drink and started to cough. She set the coffee on the shelf as she tried to get her coughing fit under control.

"W-what?" She coughed a little more to get the tickle from her throat as Sanji stood near her to make sure she wasn't gonna die from a coughing fit.

"I love you." She just stared at him, and then pressed her lips into a thin line.

"The way you act around other girls tells me other wise."

"They're customers. You're my best friend." He pulled her into a hug, "I love you, Saiensu."

She listened to his heart beat, move at a rhythmic beat and she felt her's start to match his. She breathed out.

"I love you too, Sanji." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he squeezed her tighter, over filled with joy.

For what seemed like hours, they stood there in each other embrace.

"I'm still leaving tomorrow for school." Sanji smiled and kissed her nose.

"I'm fine with that."

"You should stay for the night... If you want to though."

"Of course, Chem-chwan~" She giggled, for the first time around him.

At least that night, she was able to get some sleep.

**. . . **

Chem stood on the sidewalk as both Sanji and Zoro packed up her cousin's car.

"So you two are together now?"Chem looked over to Nicole as she took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, you happy now?"

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this to happen!"

"Oi! The car's all packed with your crap, Potion lady!"

"Her stuff is not crap, Marimo!" Chem and Nicole watched as their men started to fight in the middle of the side walk.

"Oh boy..." Chem sighed as Nicole stepped in between the two bickering men.

"Chem is about to leave and you guys start to fight! Not on my watch!" She looked over at Chem was laughing so hard to the point where she started to tear up. She started to calm down and she wiped her eyes of the tears.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." She looked at Nicole and Zoro, then to Sanji. She gave them a group hug, even if Zoro didn't like the idea of it.

He cousin honked the horn, "Come on, I don't want to hit traffic!" Chem waved at her cousin.

"Well I'll see you guys soon." She started to walk towards the car to get in. Sanji went up to the window and knocked. She rolled in down and he kissed her.

"We'll be here. I'll have movies." She smiled.

"Yeah."

**:4 years later:**

Chem walked through the streets of her beloved city and towards her favorite restaurant, All Blue. Her hair was now short and to her neck and her bangs were tucked behind her left ear as she walked in.

"How many?"

"Hey, Nami. It's been awhile." Nami looked up at the blue haired girl, and her eyes widened.

"Chem?" Chem put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't want him to see that I'm here." Nami simply nodded.

"Nicole and Zoro are here as well."

"Oh, I know." Nami let her walk towards the booth that they always sat at.

"Damn it, Zoro! How do you manage to so loud in a restaurant anyways!" Chem smiled as she heard a familiar voice yell at her lover. She slipped off her coat and took a seat on the opposite side of them.

"Hey, guys." they stopped their fighting and looked over at Chem as if they didn't know who she was.

"Um... Can we help you?" Chem rolled her eyes.

"Really, Nic... Your gonna give me that face." Nicole went from confused to excited in two seconds flat.

"Holy shit! Why are you here!?"

"I graduated early with only my Masters in Chemistry." The red haired girl smiled from ear to ear.

"This calls for a drink!" she waved over a waiter to get them some drinks.

"I'll have a beer." Nicole started.

"Same." Zoro said.

"A martini please." Nicole looked at her, "What?"

"You're actually having something alcoholic!" she sighed.

"College get's to you, Nic." a familiar blond came out with there drinks on a black tray.

"Here you guys go. I see Nicole-swan has made a new friend."

"More like she just saw an old friend." Sanji looked at Chem as she looked up at him with her martini glass to her lips.

"It's been awhile, San-kun."

He smiled widely.

**. . .**

**Over 3000 words for you guys! So here you go! This should tide you guys over till I'm done moving from my apartment and into my actual house! XD**

**P.S.: this is what happens when I get sick and there's nothing to do.**

**Review.**


	13. This Language

**I'm just bored and wanted to write something. I don't know what I'm about to write but I'm about to write something.**

**Title based off of: Stateless – This Language.**

**. . . **

Chem looked out over the bright blue sea with an island coming into view not to far off. Chem's short hair blew back from the breeze and she raised her head to the wind. Sanji came up from behind her and hugged her waist. She smiled and looked at him, "Hey..." she placed a hand on his cheek and put a little kiss on his lips.

"Eager to stretch your legs?"

"Completely." she let her hand drop from his cheek and she looked forward towards the new island.

But, sadly... It wasn't gonna be a pleasant visit.

**. . . **

Chem walked through the streets alone. She had always gotten lost in crowded places like this. One moment she was holding onto Sanji's arm, the next, she's on the other side of the island.

Zoro must of rubbed off on her.

But anyway, she was lost and she didn't have a map of any sorts.

"Hello, little sister." Chem stopped dead in her tracks as her blood ran cold. She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't move at all.

But what was it? Didn't or Couldn't?

"Let me see your face, little kiko." Chem slowly turned her head to the side, not showing her eyes but on her mouth which was in the shape of a frown, "No need to seem so scared, little kiko. I didn't come here to hurt you. Not yet anyways." Chem turned all the way around and looked at her older sister in the eyes.

"Shiruba."

"Saiensu." Chem and Shiruba stared at each other for a long while until Shiruba looked down lightly laughing at Chem's face, "No need to be so serious. I only what to know something." Chem crossed her arms and looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"About what?"

"Joining me."

"I've already told you: I'm not going to join you."

"Oh, come on! I'm only lookin' out for my little sis. I mean, Blondie is using you for sex." that wasn't a new one with Shiruba. She liked to use that one often against Sanji.

"Just leave me alone, will ya." Chem turned around to walk away, "Your making your case worse than it should be." Chem started to walk away, but was stopped by Shiruba. Her devil fruit causes others who have been cut by her nodachi to see and feel things that aren't there in real life.

"I will cause a WAR if you refuse one more time, Saiensu!" Chem looked at the silver woman in front of her before pushing past her.

"You don't have the men to start one." Shiruba seethed.

**. . . **

Chem found her way back to the Sunny with a calm attitude. She didn't want the others to know where she was during the time she was separated from them, but of course they would ask questions.

"Chem-chan!" and "Scientist!" filled the air as she walked onto the boat. She looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, I had to go see if they had a chemical shop." she walked on the grassy deck, "I couldn't find one though." they asked her question after question; starting with one about her sister.

"Shiruba's here?" Chem lied about her encounter with her older sister, but she didn't want them in her family life and personal issues, "I didn't see her at all. How did you know she's here?"

"Well, I saw one of them shopping around. They have their Jolly Roger tattooed on their body." Chem imagined the skeleton head with its swirly eyes tattooed on her body if she was with them. She shuddered.

"You cold, Chem-chan?" Sanji asked, as he offered his suit jacket.

"I'm fine." at that moment, almost towards the north, an explosion went off. The boat shook lightly, and Chem looked horrified at the rising black smoke.

"No... Damn it! Not now!" Chem ran to her room and grabbed her set of leg flints and her bombs before setting out. She stopped at the shelving on her for a split second before taking the dagger her father gave her before she killed them.

She ran back onto the deck, and off the side; ignoring the crew she grew to love like a family. They were her family; nothing was gonna change that.

She ran as fast as she could towards the area where the charge went off. She could here the calls of her crew call to her to stop. She didn't of course. She needed to end this.

**. . . **

Shiruba was going crazy. Her happy crazy. She loved killing people; especially when it brought out her beloved sister from her cage. She knew her sister would come to the occasion. It was a special day anyways.

As Chem ran through the tight narrow opening of the entrance, she could see Shiruba spreading blood everywhere. Chem unsheathed her dagger and clashed with Shiruba's Nodachi.

"Saiensu! You came to play with us!" Shiruba cackled at her sister, "I'm so happy you could join me on such a memorable day like this! Do you remember it? That day you blew up my hopes and dreams of becoming a Marine, just because you wanted to be different! I'm going to make you pay, Saiensu!" Shiruba slashed down on her nodachi and then upwards continuously until Chem was up against a wall.

Chem moved her head from side to side as her sister tried to stab her head, "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Shiruba gave off a shrilling scream that almost sounded painful. Chem looked past to see her friends fighting for her as well.

"Sorry.. I have a family to return to." Chem grabbed a smoke bomb and lit it before throwing it on the with force. Black and white smoke filled the corner and the raspy coughs of Shiruba could be heard. Chem ran away from her sister and out into the open arena like area.

The smoke cleared and an angry Shiruba showed herself from the smoke. She gripped her nodachi with so much pressure that her hand started to bleed.

"DIE!" Shiruba launched herself from the wall and towards Chem with her nodachi strait in front of her body; ready to stab anyone who go in her way. Chem twisted to the left and let her dagger grind against the metal of the nodachi that her sister wielded. Shiruba pushed towards her sisters side but Chem was much quicker. Chem jumped back a little and only allowed a little space between Shiruba and herself.

"Just give up, Shiruba." Shiruba shook her head.

"No... I can't... I WON'T!" Shiruba caught chem off guard as she appeared behind Chem with her blade through her stomach. Shiruba smirked as she heard her sister's lover scream at the sight. Shiruba continuously pulled the sword out and stabbed in different area's on Chem's body.

They were real entry wounds this time. Not the gimmicks or the games that she found fun. No... She felt the blood seep through.

As Shiruba stabbed her one last time, Shiruba laughed a loud, cracking laugh that echoed through the area. She didn't even notice Chem raise her arm with her dagger in hand and stabbed her in the neck.

Blood spewed out of Shiruba's mouth and mixed with Chem's which was flowing onto the concrete ground.

"You know... I've always... loved you as... a sister right...?" Shiruba whispered as the two of them feel onto their knees, "I just... wanted to... be a family... again..." Shiruba felt tears come and fall from her hazy eyes.

"I hope... you live on... Little Kiko..." Shiruba grabbed one of Chem's bombs and lit it. She pushed Chem from the broken platform that they stood on, and watched her disappear on to the clearing three feet down. Sanji and Zoro were quick enough to come to Chem's aid and covered her as the explosion sounded.

Their ears were ringing and rubble laid everywhere. Sanji and Zoro pushed off the rock that covered them. Once everything was cleared; Sanji gently picked Chem up in his arms as he looked at her bloodied body. She smirked as blood dripped from her lips. She slowly put an arm around Sanji's neck and tangled her fingers in his messy blond hair.

"I'm sorry... I... shouldn't have... done that..." She gripped his hair with what was left of her strength, which wasn't much.

"I promise you, Chem... Were gonna make you better. Chopper or one of the local doctors will make you better." She changed her smirk to a weak smile as Sanji brought his forehead down onto hers.

"Don't make... a promise... you... can't... keep..." her speech was getting slower but her grip never faltered.

"Don't die on up, scientist!" Luffy called out along with Ussop who were tearing up.

"Tch... You're a real pain." Zoro's version of, "Don't go just yet."

She heard Robin holding Nami, and Franky just standing there with a crying Chopper next to him.

But all she could do was smile. Which was fine. At least she could sleep with a smile.

"I'll see... you... guys... later..." She felt herself slip into darkness as Sanji's pleads drowned out.

She never let go of his hair.

**. . .**

Chem felt herself stretch her long legs in a short bed and she raised her arms above her head only to hit a wall. She threw herself up in the soft bed and looked around the room.

Her room...

She blinked and sat there with confusion on her face. She remembered what happened the other night with her sister. Was it all a dream? Did she die? Was she in heaven? Was she a ghost?!

She pinched her skin and felt the little prick. She sighed and looked at her body. All she was covered in was bandages, and a dress shirt. His dress shirt.

She played with the hem of the shirt before she carefully threw her legs over the edge of her bed and stumbled towards the door. She felt herself pause at the door before opening it. She didn't know why but she did. How would they feel once they see her alive? How will they act now that she killed her sister?

She took a few deep breaths before walking out into the brightness.

Her family was waiting.

She walked outside for the first time in what seemed like months. She looked over to the kitchen and used the wall as support to get herself to get over to the door. When she opened it, she saw Sanji cooking as normal, but stopped when he heard the door. He saw her smile strait at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

Yeah...

Her family was here for her.

**. . . **

**Finally done! Woohoo!**

**Yeah I was bored today and wanted to do something a little more different.**

**Hope you guys like!**

**Review~**


	14. Carry Her

**So I usually don't do author's notes at the beginning of a rule chapter, but this seems important.**

**I want YOU to send ME (either in a PM or a review) your rules~! And I will use them~! If you guys want a specific plot in a chapter, I will take the request! :D**

**I have nothing to write anymore really, or I can't think of what to write when choosing a rule.**

**Hope you guys send in suggestions~**

**-Red**

**Rule One Hundred and Twenty Two:**

**When she's tired, carry her**

**. . . **

The two have them been walking around the island for hours, and Chem not being able to sleep properly wasn't helping her very well, "Sanji~ Can we take a break?" she yawned.

"Chem-chwan, we took a break just ten minuets ago." he looked over his shoulder and at her to see she was lagging behind.

"But I'm tired~" She leaned against a wall then slid down till she was sitting on the concrete ground. Sanji looked over at Chem and chuckled before walking up to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way back to the sunny.

She needed to get more sleep.

**. . .**

**Yeah so more random stuff~~ Don't forget to send in your suggestions**

**Love you guys for staying with the story while I deal with a writers block**

**-Red**


	15. Kiss her in the Rain

**Rule Twenty-Six:**

_**Kiss her in the rain**_

**. . . **

Chem looked up as her home island burned in dancing red flames. Her once long hair was fringed and burned down to a neck length. Her arms were covered in white bandages to stop the irritating burns from being itched, and her eyes showed her exhaustion.

"Saiensu?" Robin asked as she put a hand on Chem's shoulder. She continued to lean against the railing of the Sunny looking at her small island burned. She felt sadness and anger bubble up as she remembered her encounter with her sister.

She caused this... She was supposed to be dead!

Robin's hand slid off her shoulder as Nami told her to leave her alone for a little bit. The sky started to sprinkle soft drops of water as everyone started to walk inside the kitchen.

Everyone but Sanji. He decided to stay outside to make sure that she would be okay. That she wouldn't do anything stupid like stay outside in the rain and get sick.

"Chem?" he wanted to take a shower badly after today's events. Everything went up in a blaze and now he smelled of ash and smoke. Not that it matters though since he smokes but still.

"I should of ended her..." he looked at her as the rain started to pick up, she started to shake from the cold, "She should be dead, Sanji! I killed her!" she turned to him as the water started to pour from the sky. They were both drenched and Chem was getting cold.

Sanji just looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "It's okay, Chem-chan." he took a step towards her then another until they were face to face. Chem looked down at the grass as her hands tightened into fists.

"How is it okay?!" she looked up at him; her green eyes blazing with anger and hate, "My sister, who is supposed to be dead, is wondering around with one arm and a burnt body, trying to kill me! She finds it fun while I find it stressful!" she didn't even notice Sanji's hand on her wrist, slightly rubbing the skin. Her fists relaxed as she looked down again, "I'm scared, Sanji..." he looked down at her soaked form before putting his hand on her chin to make her look up at him.

"I know..." his lips softly touched hers for a brief moment before she wrapped her arms around his ribs and melting deeper into the kiss. Sanji ran his hand though her short, wet hair as he pulled her closer to his body. They stayed like that for a while before pulling apart slightly winded and cold from the rain.

"Lets go inside, Chem-chan." she nodded.

At least she wasn't stressed about it anymore.

**. . .**

**It's been soo long! I'm losing my touch...**

**So I said it in one chapter and I'll say it again:**

**I want YOU to send ME (either in a PM or a review) your rules~! And I will use them~! If you guys want a specific plot in a chapter, I will take the request! :D**

**I have nothing to write anymore really, or I can't think of what to write when choosing a rule.**

**Hope you guys send in suggestions~**

**-Red**


End file.
